Asking
by Speedstreek360
Summary: The Autobots and the Decepticons recieve a very, very unusual surprise.  Slash, G1, and in AU. Crack pairing!


I thought everyone might enjoy this little one-shot I made. It's a crack pairing!

Disclaimer: I do no own Transformers, is belongs to Hasbro

Pairing: SURPRISE PAIRING! Set in G1

Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons get a huge surprise on the Battlefield

...

The Dinobots watched, with interest, as their leader was walking along a meadow of flowers, in his bi pedal mode. He was looking around for certain flowers, mumbling gently to himself. He was humming a human love song he had heard.

The Dinobots were wondering why their leader wasn't in the battle that was going on right now. As were the Autobots and Decepticons that had stopped fighting and had decided to watch the strange scenario going on.

Grimlock picking dark purple orchids and holding them so delicately and gently was very confusing to everyone. It was very uncharacteristic of the Dinobot Leader. He was known as a clumsy brute to everyone, but he rarely showed that he could be as gentle as a lamb, with a lion's personality.

He had picked a lot of orchids and everyone was wondering what they were for.

Suddenly, he turned from the field of flowers and walked right into the battle, dodging grappling mechs who had suddenly stopped and stared at the T-Rex, who was carrying earth flowers. Optimus Prime and Megatron were staring at him too in surprise. Whatever conflict they were having was stopped by the Dinobot leader's antics of carrying delicate orchids.

The Dinobot stopped when he came to Ultra Magnus wrestling with a purple and silver mech, who looked like Megatron, except his helm was formed to have three crests protruding from the front and sweep back.

He was Megatron's younger brother Galvatron.

Grimlock cleared his throat. The two mechs stopped wrestling and turned to look at Grimlock.

"You Ultra Magnus move for me Grimlock, please?" the Dinobot asked.

The blue red and white mech was baffled by the request. So was Galvatron, who just stared at the Dinobot, his red optics burning bright.

Ultra Magnus finally nodded, and pulled away from Galvatron, who stood up, and then winced when he felt the dent in his shoulder.

Grimlock held the flowers behind his back, and twisted his heel blushing, as he twisted back and forth.

"Grimlock?" Galvatron asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Galvatron…." Grimlock walked right up to the Decepticon, until he was looming over him, causing the purple mech look up at him.

Suddenly the purple mech was met with a face full of dark purple orchids that almost matched his armor exactly. He pulled back a little, before blushing and then looked up at Grimlock. The Dinobot motioned for him to take the orchids. Galvatron did, and held them, his optics shuttering in confusion. He just stared at the bouquet in surprise.

"Grimlock, what….?" He started.

The Dinobot silences him by pressing a finger to his lips. Galvatron's optics widened when the mech hushed him.

"Galvatron, will you go on date with me Grimlock?" the T-Rex mumbled.

Every mechs on the battlefield's jaw dropped at the question.

Galvatron blinked up at Grimlock, "But Grimlock, we already know each other very well, why do you want to go on a date?"

"Me Grimlock's friend Prowl, say it necessary to ask you Galvatron on date. Say it make us official couple." Grimlock explained, "Also say to give flowers to one you ask."

Galvatron stared at Grimlock, shuttering his optics, before they softened with gentle affection.

But before Galvatron could answer…..

"HELL NO! GALVATRON YOU WILL NOT SAY YES TO THE JURRASSIC TWIT! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Megatron screeched.

"Grimlock, you will apologize to Galvatron and return to the Dinobots immediately!" Optimus snapped.

The two mechs were rewarded with glares and a blast from Galvatron's cannon that sent a clear message that they didn't want their opinions.

Galvatron took Grimlock's large hand in his. He smiled up at the Autobot, revealing his two fangs on the top front row of his teeth.

"Yes Grimlock. I would love to go on a date with you. But couldn't this have waited until tonight?" Galvatron laughed.

The Dinobot blushed in his own way, before answering, "Me Grimlock didn't know when good time to ask, and friends asking who I go out with. So Me Grimlock wanted to ask you out in front of friends so they know who I go out with."

The purple mech stood up on the tip of his feet, an affectionate smile on his face plates. He tapped Grimlock's mask.

"For being such a sweetspark, I think you deserve a kiss." Galvatron giggled.

Grimlock removed his mask immediately and kissed Galvatron gently.

There were a few thuds. Prowl and Soundwave had both fainted form the seen, along with several other Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron looked like he was going to lose his temper, while Optimus was just staring total shock.

When Grimlock and Galvatron finally broke their kiss, Galvatron breathed in the scent of the orchids.

"How did you know I liked orchids?"

"Me Grimlock know little birdie," the blushing mech said, bashfully.

Galvatron laughed, "So when and where is the date?"

Grimlock smiled, "Me Grimlock going to take you Galvatron to park in Human city, on Saturday, in afternoon."

"Okay then. I'll see you then, Grim." Galvatron gave Grimlock one last kiss, before he turned and skipped away, with his flowers.

Grimlock turned around, and put his mask back on. He went into his alt. mode and skipped away, humming happily.

It took everyone a few moments to get their faces unfrozen. The Autobots and Decepticons looked at each other.

"Did that just happen?" Skywarp asked Sideswipe.

"Yes," the red and black mech gulped.

Ratchet laughed nervously, "Well, at least Grimlock finally got a date!"

Everyone turned and glared at him.

...

I don't know why, but for some reason I love this pairing. And this is kind of an AU verse. I've always considered Galvatron and Megatron as two separate beings, and are either, brothers, father and son or lovers, just to explain to those who have questions.

Anyway review!


End file.
